The Youngling
by Cassturn93
Summary: AU. A few months after Kanan joined Hera & Chopper on the Ghost they get a choice between two missions that force Kanan to deal with his past. To avoid stepping foot on Kaller again he chooses to investigate the disappearance of a couple on Lothal. When the mission takes a shocking twist. A long forgotten assignment to find a force sensitive youngling is completed after seven years
1. Missing Voices

The Youngling

Missing voices

Kanan hadn't been on the Ghost long. Hera and him had just finished their third mission together. Hera's droid Chopper always watched the ship while the two were out. Right now they were between missions. Hera was talking to one of her contacts about another mission.

Kanan decided to mediate in his room while he was waiting. He never stopped mediating, but it had been a while since he had pulled out his Holocron while doing it. Kanan didn't know why he was doing it now. He just had a feeling that something on it was going to be useful on the next mission. He didn't know what it was or why it was important.

"Victorious on Kaller you were. Another assignment we have for you." Master Yoda had said. Kanan's master had sent this to my com just after young Caleb had fallen asleep on their final assignment together. "A youngling on Lothal, about to be born they are. Strong with the force I sense. Nearest are you and your Padawan to check on the youngling."

"You want me and Caleb to find the youngling and test them? Should we report to the temple before hand?" master Billaba had asked.

"No, send the clones back, but go as soon as your Padawan wakes up. Find the child in Capital City you will. In six months come back to the temple with the child." Yoda had instructed.

The message was seven years old. Although Kanan had discovered it the next morning and loaded it onto the Holocron he had gotten the day before, he had never went to follow up on the assignment. Sure he had thought about going to Lothal several times, but never went through with it.

Kanan looked up when he heard a knock on his door. He closed the Holocron and put it back up. What did that assignment have to do with the upcoming mission. Surly the kid had been found by the empire already. The odds of child still being there was slim at best.

"It's open." Kanan called.

"I'm not disturbing anything am I?" Hera asked.

"No, I was just meditating while I waited. We got an assignment?" The human responded.

"Two actually. A delivery on Kaller and an investigation on Lothal." The Twi'lik says.

"I'd prefer Lothal. I'd rather avoid Kaller if possible." The Jedi said.

"Lothal it is then. What's wrong with Kaller?" Hera asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Someone I was close to died there. Let's just leave it at that."

"Ok, I won't push, I'm all ears if you ever want to talk about it."

"So what's up on Lothal?"

"Come on I'll show you." Hera said before turning and walking out of the room. Kanan followed her down to the common room. The Twi'lik put a disk into the holo table. An image of a bird appeared as a recorded broadcast played.

"People all over the Galaxy. Today the empire is forcing us to celebrate it's founding." A male voice said.

"How could we celebrate the founding of a government that has taken away so much from us and our children?" A woman asked.

"They expect us to celebrate the loss of our freedom, the killing of thousands of Jedi who were falsely accused, and the suffering of all who are forced to unwillingly live under their control." The male says.

"We refuse to celebrate the losses of the people of this galaxy this empire has caused for the past seven years." The woman continues.

"Instead we ask you to celebrate because there is still light in this galaxy to give us hope." The man added.

"To stand up for those who have been mistreated by the empire. To hope for a better life for future generations. Celebrate the the hope for tomorrow." The woman finished off with.

"Just as our family does every year. We invite you no matter where you are in the Galaxy to join us in celebrating the hope for tomorrow. May it spread and free the Galaxy for generations to come." The male ended the broadcast with.

"The Voices of Freedom? I've heard a few broadcast of theirs." Kanan says.

"Well this was their final broadcast. They haven't made one since Empire day." Hera said.

"Wasn't it a daily broadcast? What happened? It's been two months since Empire Day." Kanan responded.

"It was they just stopped after this one. My informant said that no one has seen the Bridgers since it aired. They were the married couple who where behind the broadcast. They just went missing that night after that broadcast." Hera replied. "We are going to find out why someone just disappears in the middle of Capital City."

"Capital City? They were from Capital City?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hera asked.

"It's just my master and I were supposed to go there on our next assignment. We were supposed to protect a force sensitive youngling there, we never made it." Kanan said.

"You think the younglings still there?" Hera asked.

"I don't know. There's a slim chance they are. Something tells me that I should probably check it out while we're there." Kanan says.

"Then that will be our side mission." Hera says.

Hera set the hyperspace for the jump to Lothal. She landed a few clicks outside of Capital City.

"Chopper watch the Ghost." Hera commanded the droid as her and Kanan left the Ghost.

"So, where do we start?" Kanan asked.

"Find their house. Check for evidence. Then ask the locals. Surely someone saw what happened to them." Hera answers.

"Wait until just before dark. The people living on the street will be active then. One of them probably knows what happened to them. They will probably be the most reliable witnesses." Kanan suggested. "None of them are with the empire, so they might talk to us."

"True, but I'd like to check out the house and see what information we can find out on our own before we start asking questions." Hera says.


	2. There's Three

The Youngling

There's Three

The Bridger's house was completely wreaked when Kanan and Hera finally found it and got in. Shockingly the door was opened. Outside the windows were broken and boarded up. No trespassing signs were posted all over the building. Inside everything was turned upside down. Things were scattered everywhere.

"I don't think we need to ask what happened anymore. Clearly the imperials raided this place." Kanan said.

"They were caught by the Empire and arrested." Hera said as she moved the couch back. She gasped and picked something up. "Kanan, is this a…"

"Child's toy? It is, and it looks brand new." Kanan says.

"Fulcrum didn't say anything about the Bridgers having a kid." The Twi'lik said. "Do you think they took the kid too?"

"Not sure, we might have to ask around to find out." Kanan says.

"What if they didn't?" Hera ask.

"Then we look for the kid. Best case scenario some took them in. Worst case they didn't make it." Kanan replies.

The two continue searching through the house for information. They straighten it up in the process. Hera found an untouched hidden room under the ottoman. Kanan went upstairs and found the kid's room. Inside he found toys, books, and birthday cards. The room wasn't as torn up as the rest of the house. Some of the toys were still in the box with torn wrapping paper around them. Kanan picked up one of the cards and read it.

"Happy 7th birthday Ezra! Even though it's Empire day we still get to celebrate the day our hope for tomorrow was born. That alone is worth the risk we take everyday to give others hope. Love mom and dad." Kanan read. He walked downstairs. Hera was climbing back up from the underground room.

"Find anything on the kid?" Hera asked.

"I was in his room and found this." Kanan says handing the card to her. "Ezra just turned seven the day they were caught. Some of his gifts aren't even out of the box yet. There was an empty box though. I don't think they took him." Kanan says.

"That's good news. Well at least that the empire doesn't have him. The rest not so much. His parents left a data disk for if they get caught. I'll play it once we get back to the ghost. How do you know they didn't get him?" Hera responses.

"The box was to an energy slingshot and the dust was distributed around the box." Kanan says. "He might be coming back here to see if there's anyone here and get supplies."

"Well it's almost dark. We can ask around now." Hera says.

The two rebels leave the house. They talked to a few people that were out on the streets. One told them that they had seen the boy leave the house and run to a communications tower every once in awhile.

"Such a shame. His godfather won't take him in. Everyone just pretends he does exist. The poor kid doesn't even know why. No one wants to get involved and take the kid in because of the risk." An older lady says.

"So he's been all alone on the streets for two months?!" Hera couldn't believe want she was hearing. "Why did anyone contact someone that could help the kid?"

"If you and your partner are willing to help him then by all means do so. It's about time someone does something. I'd take him in myself if I could, but raising a child that young at my age. He'd end up back on the streets in the blink of an eye." The lady says.

"Then we'll take him off world. If his parents come back have them contact us." Kanan says. "Hera let's go check the tower."

The two rebels head to the tower one of the locals told them they had seen the boy at. They get there a couple hours after dark.

"Hera, watch out!" Kanan yells pushing her out of the path of a energy blast.

"That was just a warning shot. Next one won't miss." A child's voice yells from the top of the tower. "Don't take another step closer."

"Aren't you a little young to be up this late kid?" Kanan asked.

"Maybe, not like anyone cares. What's it to you? Your not my parents." The young boy says.

"You're Ezra Bridger right? We're looking for information about your family." Hera says.

"How do you know my name?" Ezra ask putting his sling shot down.

"We found this card in your house. They were taken on your birthday, right? A friend of your parents sent us to find out what happened to them. We're here to help Ezra." Kanan says.

"The empire took them like they take everything else. That's what happened. If you went to the house you know that already." The young boy says.

"I do and I know why. What I don't know is why no one is taking care of you." Kanan says.

"No one cares about an orphan living on the streets. Only my parents ever did. No one else cares. They haven't since the empire took over." The kid say.

"Well we don't support the empire. We care about everyone. Especially the ones that can't defend themselves like you Ezra." Hera says. "We can find someone who will take care of you while you're parents are gone."

"What if they come back looking for me?" Ezra asked.

"I think you know as well as I do that they're not. We'll send someone to check every once in awhile if you want. All you have to do is come with us or you can stay here and hope they come back." Kanan says.

"If I go with you I want you to bring me back here once a year." The kid says.

"We can do that. I'm sure Fulcrum will allow that." Hera says.

"Then I'll go with you, but you have to keep your promise." Ezra says after climbing down from the tower.

Kanan kneeled down to look Ezra in the eyes. He pulled out a stuffed tonka doll and hands it to the seven year old. "We will, but you have to take care of this little guy in return."

"My Loth cat! Mommy made this for my birthday last year. Where'd you find it?" Ezra asked.

"Under the couch. We're sticking around for a couple more days. You can get your stuff from the house and stay with us in the meantime." The Jedi offered. "It's not much but it's better than this tower."

"Only because I don't have a better option. I can't go home or the stormtroopers will find me." Ezra says.


	3. Lightsabers & Holocrons

The Youngling

Lightsabers & Holocrons

Ezra had been on the Ghost for two days now. Most of his toys where in a toy box in the loading bay. A few of his toys were laying on his bunk in his cabin next to Kanan's cabin. Hera even made sure all his clothes were put in the closet. She had called Fulcrum who had arranged for him to be fostered by a family on Alderaan at the end of the week.

Kanan and Hera had also gathered more information about his parents and some of their equipment and information they had planned on broadcasting.

Someone always stayed with Ezra on the Ghost. Hera didn't trust Chopper with the kid even though the droid was actually pretty nice to the child and normally looked after the young boy when the other two were both busy. So what happened that day was a bit of a shock.

"I just want to find out where that music is coming from Chopper." Ezra says while using a droid arm to pick the lock to Kanan's cabin while the two adults were talking to someone outside.

Chopper beeped at the kid.

"I know it's Kanan's room, but I've heard that music every since I first step foot on this ship and it's louder here. The adults never let me explore the ship, so this might be my only chance to find out what's making that noise." The seven year old said.

Chopper beeped at the kid again.

"What could possibly be dangerous about something that makes such a pretty sound?" Ezra asked. Chopper grunted giving up and waved his arms around. He then rolled off to the two adults.

"Hey Chop." Hera says. "You done with all the repairs?"

"Wait where's Ezra?" Kanan asked. The Jedi froze as the force screamed at him that something was about to go bad if he didn't act quickly. Chopper beeped.

"What do you mean he's breaking into my cabin?" The Jedi yelled as he ran into the ship.

"Chopper why did you let him wonder around the ship?" Hera asked. Chopper beeped at her. "Ok, I'm glad you didn't shock the poor kid, and came and got us instead. Sorry sir but we have to go."

The man they were talking to nodded to say he understood. Hera took off after Kanan and Chopper followed her.

Kanan got to his cabin just in time to see Ezra with his lightsaber. He used the force to pull it out of the kids hands just as Ezra figured out how to ignite it. He pull the kid to him and away from the blue blade just as quickly as blade extended out.

"Kid what do you think your doing? You could have killed yourself with that." Kanan yelled as Ezra struggled in his arms.

"I was just trying to figure out why it was playing music." The boy explained.

"What he get into?" Hera asked as she got to the door.

"Somehow he found my lightsaber, and nearly stabbed himself with it. If I wouldn't have gotten here when I did…" Kanan had to stop to let out a sigh of relief.

"Lightsaber?" Ezra says looking at the blue blade now laying on the floor.

"So you do have one." Hera says.

"Isn't that the weapon of the Jedi?" Ezra asked.

"Yes." Kanan answered both question at once.

"I thought the Jedi were gone." The kid said.

"Not all of us." Kanan said.

"Ezra why are you even in here?" Hera asked.

"I wanted to find out what was playing that music I keep hearing. It's always loudest outside Kanan's door. I just wanted to find out what was making it." Ezra explained to the Twi'lik. He pointed to the lightsaber. "I found that and it stopped so I was trying to get it to play again. I didn't know it would do that."

"There is no way. He can't be can he?" Kanan says as hears the kid's explanation. "Ezra, do you hear music all the time?"

"I always have. Following it has gotten me food, water, and keep the stormtroopers from finding me. It told me to hide when my parents were arrested." Kanan couldn't believe what the kid was saying. He let go of him. Ezra reached towards the lightsaber's blade.

"Ezra don't touch that!" Hera yelled. "You could hurt yourself."

Ezra pulled his hand back. Kanan got up and grabbed the lightsaber and turned it off. He put it back in the open drawer and pulled out his Holocron. He closed the drawer afterwards.

"Ezra come here." Kanan says. Ezra walks over to him and he gets down on his knees to get eye level with the kid. "I'm going let borrow this while you're here. Someone I was very close to gave it to me just before they died, so it means a lot to me." He explains as he shows it to the boy.

"What is it?" Ezra asked as he took it.

"Let's just say it's a puzzle box for now. You have to figure out how to open it." Kanan says.

"What's inside?" The seven year old asked. He tried to twist one of the corners.

"If you can get it open then it might explain the music you keep hearing." Kanan answered him.

"I'll try then. You sure you trust me with it? What if it breaks?" Ezra asked.

"It's kinda hard to break so I think it will be fine in your hands. Just let me know if you open it." Kanan says. "Now go back to your room and play. Ok?"

"Ok Kanan I'll let you know if I open it." The child said.

"You think he's force sensitive?" Hera asked Kanan as soon as Ezra left the room.

"With how the kid talked about that music he hears. I can't think of another explanation for it." Kanan says. "You haven't heard any music have you?"

"No, but neither have you." Hera replies.

"That's because I normally see it. It's like looking at a graph that shows you what's about to happen. I do hear it every once in awhile. Like when we were at the tower just before he shot at us. I heard a whistle in the force just before I saw the blast coming at you." Kanan explained. "If he hears it he could be interpreting it as music. I'll know for sure if he opens the Holocron."

"You think you can train him if he is?" Hera ask.

"I'm not sure. I didn't finish my training. I don't know how much I can teach him. I just have to find out if he's the kid my master and I were supposed to protect and bring to the temple." Kanan answers her.


	4. It opened

The Youngling

It opened

After Kanan gave Ezra the Holocron the kid never put the thing down. Kanan and Hera had to check on him every once in awhile just because he was being to quite. Quite was never a good sign with a seven year old boy. However every time they checked on him he was messing with the Holocron. Twisting it's corners and trying every edge to see if it would budge. It never did. Ezra even fell asleep playing with it that night.

"Man he really wants to open that Holocron." Kanan quietly laughed as he tucked him into bed that night. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it on of the kids hands, so he just let him sleep with it.

Hera was impressed with the kid's determination. The only time she got Ezra to set it down was at meals to eat. The kid spent the rest of his time trying to open the Holocron.

By the second afternoon the kid was frustrated with the square puzzle box. Ezra throw the Holocron at the wall to his cabin. Kanan was meditating in his cabin at the time and heard the bang. Hera was on a supply run with Chopper at the time, so it was just the two human males on the ship. Kanan got up to investigate the noise.

"What's going on kiddo? I heard a bang." Kanan asked as he entered Ezra's cabin. He was shocked to see Ezra didn't have the Holocron in his hands. Instead he had his Loth cat.

"Nothing. I'm just mad." Ezra said. He put his toy back on the bunk and folded his arms in a little pout. Kanan looked around the room and spotted the Holocron on the other side of the room close to the wall. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"You haven't put this thing down in a day, and you give up on it the first time you get mad?" Kanan asked.

"It won't open. I've been trying to get it to since you let me borrow it." The kid explained. "I even tried throwing it against the wall."

"So that's what that notice was." Kanan nodded now understanding what was going on.

"I figured I'd take a break from it and calm down before I try again. I don't think it will open anymore." Ezra tells him.

"Well that's probably a wise choice kid. Oh, it will open. I can get it open in a second." Kanan says.

"Can you show me how?" Ezra asked.

"Sorry, you have to figure that out on your own. Maybe you have been going at it the wrong way. Don't think about opening it." The older male tells the younger. "Calming down first is a good start. It doesn't like when your mad at it."

"I don't like people being mad or yelling at me either. Right now I don't even want to see it though." Ezra says.

Kanan could still feel the kid's frustration in the force. He had to calm the kid down before Hera got back.

"Here let me show you a trick I use when I feel like you do to calm down." Kanan says. "Ok sit down and cross your legs. Good, ok now close your eyes and imagine your in your favorite place in the world on a spring morning. You got your place?"

"Yeah, I found a place." The seven year old boy said. "I'm safe there. Like I am here, but my parents took me there."

"Good now keep thinking about that place and breathe. In though the mouth and out though the nose." Kanan instructed the kid. "Good now breath in and out. In and out. Keep breathing at that pace while thinking about that place."

Ezra thought about a field of flowers on Lothal his parents had taken him to every spring to watch the flowers bloom. As he followed Kanan's instructions on how to breathe he pictured the flowers blooming. It was working just like Kanan said it would.

"Good just keep doing that kid until you feel better. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." Kanan said.

He then got up to leave the room. As soon as he got to the door he stopped though. Kanan heard it before he saw it happen. He turned around just in time to see the Holocron open. Kanan smiled as the blue holoimage of Jedi Master Obi Wan appeared above the now open and floating Holocron. Ezra looked up as soon as he heard the Jedi master start talking.

"THIS IS OBI-WAN KENOBI

REPUBLIC FORCES HAVE BEEN TURNED AGAINST THE JEDI

AVOID CORUSCANT, AVOID DETECTION

STAY STRONG

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU" the blue holoimage of Obi Wan said.

Kanan had heard this message a thousand times, yet never had he felt like this when he heard this message. This was the last order ever made by the Jedi order to all surviving Jedi. Kanan had loaded it to the Holocron himself seven years ago. Now a seven year old boy was hearing it for the first time. It actually brought tears to his eyes thinking that Ezra never even got the chance to live that life.

The kid had actually opened the Holocron and the first thing to play was a reminder to Kanan that Ezra would never get to see the Jedi temple or Coruscant. He is actually force sensitive just like Kanan, but will never get to be trained by master Yoda. All the things Kanan had been though like all Jedi before him had Ezra was never going to experience. The only one that was even around to train the kid was him. At least as far as Kanan knew anyways. Now he had to make difficult decisions. Could he train a Padawan without having ever finished his own training.

"Kanan why are you crying?" Ezra asked as soon as the message stopped playing. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did do anything wrong Ezra. You did exactly what I asked you to do. You opened it." Kanan explained.

"Then why are you crying?" The kid asked. Kanan walked back to the kid picked him up and sat him on his lap. Ezra gave him a hug.

"I didn't expect it to play that when you opened it. It just caught me off guard." The Jedi explained.

"Why? Who is that & what all was he talking about, Kanan?" The kid asked.

"That was one of my teachers when I was a kid. Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. That was a message that told me not to come home. The Empire destroyed my home that day and killed all my teachers and friends. Only a few of us survived and all of us are in hiding now." Kanan explained.

"What's the force than and why did he tell you to trust in it?" Ezra asked.

"That's a question I like. Now how do I explain this? The force is all around us. It flows through us and binds us. It's strong in you Ezra. That's how you opened the Holocron. Only those that are strong in the force like you and I can open it." Kanan explained with a smile.

"So of that was a Jedi who taught you could he open it too?" Ezra inquired.

"All Jedi could. My master Depa Billaba gave this to me the day before I got that message. She told me to use it to study the role of questions and peaceful dessent in the Jedi order. I had actually questioned that very ability to send out a message like that just before I became her Padawan. She died the next day."

"How long ago did you get that message?" Ezra asked. Kanan sighed.

"Seven years and two months ago on the day the clone wars ended. The day both the republic and the Jedi order fell and the empire took over." Kanan answered.

"Oh, on my birthday then." Ezra said hanging his head. "I guess that's a bad day for you too then."

That's when Kanan remember that all evidence they had found said that the kid's parents were arrested on Empire day this year. To make matters worse it was the kid's birthday at that. The kid lost everything on his birthday, the one day of the year he was supposed to get gifts and the empire took away his parents and left him to fin for himself on the streets. The empire was going to answer for this somehow, but revenge wasn't the Jedi way.

"You know what kiddo? I just got a crazy idea. Would you like me to teach you everything I know about being a Jedi?" Kanan asked.

"You can do that in four days?" Ezra asked excitedly.

"Actually I was thinking about you staying with Hera and I permanently, so I can teach you. That sound good to you?" Kanan says.

"If it means staying with you I'd love to." Ezra says.

"Then let's go tell Hera and Chopper we're your not leaving then." Kanan said.

Chopper couldn't have been happier. Hera called Kanan insane at first until he showed her the Holocron and explained to her what all had happened. She contacted Fulcrum right away. She was shocked when Fulcrum understood Kanan's decision to train Ezra.

Ezra became a member of the crew and that turned into a family. He joined them on missions soon afterwards. Kanan changed as well once Ezra joined. He acted more like the Jedi Hera remembered saving her life during the clone wars. Like the Jedi that fought beside her father. Kanan did his best to be a good role model for his new little Padawan. Hera loved playing a mother roll to the kid as well. Ezra was like a son to her. Occasionally he slipped and called her mom or Kanan dad sometimes. Hera loved it when he did that though. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the Galaxy.


	5. Spector 5

The Youngling

Spector 5

Two years and a half years had gone by. Ezra was now nine. Kanan had made sure the kid knew how to use almost every weapon in the Galaxy the rebels could get their hands on. To say Ezra was well armed and trained was an understatement. Fulcrum had even managed to find a couple practice sabers for the two Jedi to train with and found a way for them to get them. (A/N: I challenge some to write a story about Ahsoka finding two practice sabers somewhere.)

Kanan woke up early one morning sensing a disturbance in the force. Immediately he jumped out of bed to check on Ezra in the next room. He found him tossing and turning while mumbling something in his sleep. Kanan shook the kid.

"Ezra, wake up kid." The Jedi said. Ezra's eyes fluttered open.

"It's cold Kanan." The kid said. Kanan pulled his Padawan into a hug.

"I know kid. I feel it too." He tells him.

"Why does that dream feel so cold and sad?" Ezra asked as he snuggled into Kanan's chest. "It was like losing my parents again."

"You know how when you get hurt your supposed to let us know. Well that was the force telling us it was hurt really bad." Kanan explains.

"The force must be hurt pretty bad then." Ezra says matter of factly. "Maybe we should check it out."

"You sure you want to do that kid? A feeling like that normally means a lot of people where killed." Kanan says.

"Then we should see if there's survivors. Then they won't be alone like we were." The kid replied. Kanan chuckled and smiled at this as he ruffled his Padawan's hair.

"I swear kid your starting to sound more and more like a Youngling in the temple every day. Sometimes it's hard to believe you've only been training for a couple years." The older Jedi says. "I'll tell Hera we need to go to Lasant."

"Kanan can I stay with you until Hera gets up?" Ezra ask.

"Sure kid. I was just going to mediate so as long as you can focus and stay quiet your welcome to join me." Kanan invited him.

When Hera got up she went to wake up Ezra only to find an empty bed with a note from Kanan.

"Something happened on Lasant. Ezra and I both felt it. We're having early morning Jedi training in my room." The note said. Hera walked in to find the two Jedi trying to mediate.

"Focus Ezra." Kanan says.

"But I'm board. Is Hera up yet?" The kid asked.

"You'd know the answer to that already if you where focused Padawan." The older Jedi chuckled.

"Oh come on Kanan, he's just a kid. Like you could have sat still silently for two hours at his age." Hera said.

"Hera!" Ezra said opening his eyes and jumping up in one swift motion. Before she even had time to react the nine year old was right in front of her.

"So I guess we're heading to Lasant to see what's going on. I don't even get a say in this one do I?" Hera said.

"Nope you're out voted three to two." Ezra says.

"Oh and who's the fifth vote?" The Twi'lik asked the kid.

"The force." Ezra replied with an eye roll as if the answer was obvious.

"I didn't know the force had a vote." Hera say.

"It always has and it's vote always wins." Kanan says getting up.

On Lasant things looked horrible. Hera and Kanan tried to shield Ezra from the sight of the genocide. The Force had other plans.

Kanan watch horrified as Ezra walked off the Ghost almost in a trance.

"Ezra I said to stay on the Ghost!" The Jedi called out.

"You also said to trust the force. Right now it's telling me there's someone over here." Ezra says.

"Kid can't you let the adults do their job for once." Kanan says running after his Padawan. "It's hard enough to keep up with you normally." Just then Ezra disappeared around a corner. "Kid where'd you go?"

"What's a kid like you doing in a place like this?" Zeb said as Ezra crawled into his hiding place.

"We here to help." Ezra said.

"How's a kid like you supposed to help? Where's your parents at?" Zeb asked.

"There dead. My master Kanan and our captain Hera took me in and take care of me. They can help you to so you're not all alone." The kid says.

"Wait are you a slave kid?" Zeb ask.

"No! I'm Ezra Bridger and I'm Kanan's Padawan." Ezra says slightly offended. Then he quickly covers his mouth. "Opps. I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Ok kid first aren't you a little young to be a Jedi, even for a Padawan. Second, where is this powerful Jedi master of yours?." Zeb said.

"I might be young, but there's been other Padawans my age before. Besides there's not many of us just hanging around the Galaxy anymore." Ezra defenses himself.

"Well I guess you got me there kid. I can probably say the same about Lasats like me. I'm Zeb by the way." The Lasat said.

"Ezra? Where did you go kid? Hera's going to kill me if I lose you." The two heard Kanan calling out.

"That would be my master." Ezra says.

"We're under here! He's ok." Zeb called back. Kanan laid down so he could see into the small opening.

"How'd you get down there? You guys okay?" The Jedi asked.

"I'm fine Kanan. I just crawled down here so Zeb here wouldn't be alone. I don't think he can get out though." Ezra said.

"Does this kid normally do stuff like this?" Zeb asked. "Sure I can use a little help though. I hope you're not as insane as the kid though."

"He's used to being in tight risky places. This is something new though. Wait what do you mean insane?" Kanan asked.

"I might have let our secret slip by accident." Ezra confesses.

"Which secret Ezra?" Kanan asked.

"He asked me if I was a slave. I didn't realize what I was calling you." Ezra tried to explain.

"Ezra Bridger! I told you that secret is more important than being rebels." Kanan fussed.

"So you really are, but I thought the Jedi were dead." Zeb said.

"Well I guess since there's no point in hiding it. Ezra let's see if we can lift this off the two of you." Kanan says. "Ok, kid concentrate on lifting the beams around you. I'll do the same out here."

"Ok, Kanan." Ezra said closing his eyes. The kid took a deep breath and held his arm out in the beams that prevented Zeb from getting out. Everything was quite for a little bit but nothing moved. Then the kid dropped his arm and started breathing heavily. "Kanan I can't do it. They're to heavy."

"I know Ezra. I'm asking a lot of you right now, but I know you can do it. Just pretend they're crates we practice with. I'll get the ones out here, but you have to get the ones inside. Ok kid? Just remember what I showed you." Kanan said.

Ezra held his arm up again. He took a deep breath.

"Just concentrate and breath in and out like we do when were training." The older Jedi instructed the younger. Zeb watch as the beams started to move on their own. He started to move to protect the kid out of instinct. "Zeb don't. He's moving them. If you distract him they'll fall. Just trust us."

"Are you sure about this?" Zeb asked.

"Just watch. We'll get you both out." The Jedi said.

It wasn't very long before the exit was completely opened and Kanan got in there and helped Zeb and Ezra. Kanan keep Ezra very close to him on the walk back to the Ghost. Zeb followed them on the kid's request. Once the three male got back to the Ghost Hera met them at the ramp.

"Ezra! Don't ever scare us like that again. Come here, are you all right?" The Twi'lik said as she fused over the kid checking for injuries.

"I'm fine Hera. Just tired that's all." Ezra said.

"That's some kid you two are raising. He crawled into a fallen building just so I wouldn't be alone. Not everyone would do something like that." Zeb said.

"Ezra's not a normal kid at all. He's been through a lot in just a few years." Hera said after Kanan sent Ezra to his cabin.

"Tell me about it after what I saw and he told me. Are his parents really dead?" Zeb asked.

"Is that what he told you?" Kanan asked.

"You're not about to tell me you two are actually his parents are you? Because after seeing these two move piles of steel beams without touching them I might actually believe it." Zeb asked.

"No, we're not exactly sure where his parents are, or if they're alive or not. All we know is they were arrested by the empire two years ago. We took him in two months later." Hera explained. "Wait you saw what exactly?"

"He knows Hera. Ezra accidentally called me his master." Kanan started to explain.

"After I asked if he was some type of slave he told me that he was a Jedi Padawan and he was his master. At first I thought he was insane." Zeb explained.

"It actually made getting him out a lot easier and quicker that way. I trust you won't tell anyone." Kanan said.

"Who would I tell? No one but the empire would believe me and they'd still kill me." The Lasat said.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Hera asked.

"Don't know. I just can't stay here anymore. I might just travel for a while." Zeb answered.

"Well we have an extra cabin. We'll take you to any planet you like." The Twi'lik responded.

"You could also join us if you like. Fight against the empire and help the innocent. Ezra really likes you and we could use a fifth specter." Kanan offers.

"Please Zeb!" Ezra said.

"I thought I told you to go to your cabin kid." Kanan said.

"But if Zeb joins us it'd be like having a big fluffy stuff animal that can beat up stormtroopers, and help us on missions and stuff. It would be so wizard!" The kid said.

Zeb couldn't tell this kid no for anything at this point. Especially after what Ezra had just done for him. Honestly the Lasat had more reasons to join this crew then he had not to. Just fighting back against the empire sounded fun to him. Seeing who these rebels helped others, well Zeb definitely wanted to be part of something like that. Zeb took up Hera's offer first and said he'd think about joining them. That sounded two good to be true. After spending two weeks with the crew Zeb saw another reason to stay. This was more than a crew it was a family and they were inviting him to be part of it. Of course he wanted to be part of it as well. Zeb's biggest reason to stay was Ezra though. After hearing the kid's story about how he ended up on this crew, Zeb was going to make sure the empire paid for it's crimes.

Having Zeb on the team made things a lot easier for the crew. His strength help a lot. He also swore to protect the crew as best he could. Zeb actually enjoyed having the cabin across from Ezra's. The preteen boy and the droid loved pulling pranks. Zeb often joined in on the prank wars and it livened the whole ship. Sometimes Kanan and Hera would even join in.

•I feel like I should probably explain myself now. I've been wanting to write a young Ezra story for awhile. I finally worked it all out in my head. Figuring out how and when everyone joins in this AU was the tricky part. I also want to have the entire crew set in. That's why I jumped ahead a few years. The next chapter will jump as well. I don't really want to change Sabine's and Zeb's past too much. I might do a little Sabine and Ezra story later. This story is about if Kanan and Hera would have found Ezra first and how that would have affected everything. I wrote the first four chapters in one day. This chapter and the next are taking a bit longer to write. I'd like to thank all my readers who reviewed, favorited, and or followed this or any of my stories. Also to my ever growing PM friends on this website. Without y'alls support and help as well as other young Ezra stories this wouldn't exist. Actually without young Ezra stories y'all wouldn't be reading any of my stories because I would have never found this website.

•May the Force be with you always.

•Cass


	6. Artwork

The Youngling

Artwork

A twelve year old Ezra was on the roof top. He was on look out duty on this mission while Zeb, Kanan, and Chopper did a pickup run. He watched as what appeared to be two Mandolorian girls argued about something.

"Spector 1, there's a couple of bounty hunters at 0400." The twelve year old boy said into his com.

"Copy that Spector 4, I see them. Keep your eyes on them. Spector 3 get a audio on those two. Make sure there not after us. Spector 5 stay on alert just incase." Kanan said.

Chopper gave Ezra an audio of the two girls argument. By the sounds of it he could tell they weren't out from the crew yet. He listened in anyways just incase they decided to change targets.

"Fine but if you get in trouble you're on your own Sabine." The older girl said.

"I know you don't mean that sis. You'd never leave me behind." The mando identified as Sabine said.

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you little sis." The other girl said.

"Come on Ketsu. I know you. Let's just get our bounty and get out." Sabine said.

"There's to many imperials for my liking. If we get caught they'll kill us." Ketsu said.

"Look I'll create a distraction while you slip by." Sabine says.

Ezra reported in with the others as he watched the younger girl set explosives up in versus spots.

"Keep an eye out for explosives." Ezra said into his com. 'We could use a girl like that on our crew.' He thought to himself.

"We could use that to our advantage." Zeb said.

Just then they all saw the first bomb go off in an explosion of colors. As the second one went off Ezra saw stormtroopers surround the girl. He heard her call for back up. Then he watched with her as the ship he saw the two girls by taking off. Sabine cussing as it disappeared. She took off her helmet and Ezra saw that she was close to the same age as him.

"Kanan, I'm sorry, but I just can't stand by and watch this." Ezra said into his com. "She can't be much older than me."

"Spector 4…" Kanan started. He looked ahead and saw the girl. "I'm on my way Ezra. Just don't do anything stupid."

Ezra jumped off the roof top landing next to the mando girl with his slingshot aimed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sabine asked.

"Saving your life. What does it look like?" Ezra replies.

"Some kid just came out of nowhere and jumped into a bunch of stormtroopers with a toy energy slingshot." The girl said.

"Hey this is way more than a toy and i'm not just some kid." He said as he hit a stormtrooper and knocking them out. He then drew his blaster set it to stun and knocked out five more in one shot per trooper.

"I'll say your either the best shot in the Galaxy or you just had six lucky shots in a row." Sabine says. Taking out three in the same amount of shots. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that."

"I'm from a family of rebels. It's second nature to me." Ezra says.

"We're here kid." Kanan says as Zeb knocked out two stormtroopers at once with just his hands. Kanan pulls the two kids out of the stormtroopers as Zeb takes out the rest.

"Don't mess with kids you bucket heads!" Zeb yelled.

"What are you guys two knights in shining armor and your squire that go around saving people who get in trouble with the empire?" Sabine asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much. We also have a droid and a Twi'lik pilot that flys us around the Galaxy." Ezra says.

"That's close to right." Kanan says.

"I was right? But I was only kidding." Sabine says surprised. Just then she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

Sabine woke up in a medbay of a ship a few hours later.

"Where am I?" She asked the green Twi'lik in the room.

"The med bay of my ship the Ghost. The boys brought you in." The woman responded. "I'm Hera by the way."

"How long was I out?" The girl asked.

"It's been three hours since Zeb carried you in here. I should probably tell Kanan and Ezra your awake." Hera answered.

"So that twelve year old wasn't a dream?" Sabine almost says.

"Ezra? No, thank goodness he's not. There's no way anyone can dream of kid like him." Hera replies. "It might be nice for him to have someone closer to his age to talk to. I hope you stick around. I'm out numbered three to one. Four if you count the droid."

"Wait you don't even know anything about me." Sabine says.

"I saw Chopper's, our droid, video fed once the boys got back. We all think you'd fit right in with our little crew." The Twi'lik explained. "He recorded you and that business partner of yours that abandoned you talking. I also saw your explosives. How'd you do those smoke symbols anyways?"

"So you know everything then." Sabine says.

"Does it matter? Look you don't have to decide right now. Just stay with us for as long as you want. If you decide you want to join us you can. Zeb moved in with Ezra so you can have a room to yourself." Hera says.

That's exactly what Sabine did. The teen fell in love with being a real rebel. The crew became her family. She liked have someone her age around and adults to look after both of them. Sabine never realized how much she missed having a family. She loved it just as much as she loved fighting the empire.

Hera told Sabine she could make her cabin her own & the Ghost was her home. As soon as that was said the artist wasted no time painting the walls of her room. Ezra came in and watched her paint every once in a while.

He was right she fit right in. The force had told him she would. Finally Ezra's new family felt complete.


	7. Early Morning

The Youngling

Early Morning

Kanan's mornings schedule since he found Ezra had never changed. Every morning he got up at 0600. He would brew the first pot of caff and cook breakfast for him and Ezra. Today he was making Ezra's favorite Green Eggs and ham (see A/N end of chapter for the recipe I'm referring). It was a recipe he had made so many times he was pretty sure he could make it blind at this point. (Sorry, too soon?)

After he finished cooking he would go wake up Ezra at 0630. They would talk while eating breakfast. Then some early morning Jedi training. He had forgotten about the newest member of the Ghost crew.

Sabine woke up to the smell of ham cooking. She wondered into the kitchen following the delicious smell. She got there just in time to see the egg carton fall off the counter. Kanan was putting the ham on the two plates and used the force to catch the eggs and set them safely back on the counter without one cracking.

"Wow!" Sabine exclaimed. Kanan quickly turned around to find the teen girl. He hadn't sensed her in his half asleep pre-caff state.

"How long have you been there?" The Jedi asked.

"Did you just catch those eggs with your mind? Can you show me how to do that?" Sabine both asked and answered at the same time. Kanan chuckled a little. He added extra ham to the skillet and pulled out two more plates as he doubled the recipe.

"Sorry, Jedi secret. However if you wake up Ezra for me I'll let you help us train today. After breakfast that is." Kanan replied. He then set three of the plates down on the table.

"Jedi secret? Wait that's what you meant by saying I was close. You and Ezra are Jedi? That explains a lot about the two of you." Sabine goes on.

"Sabine can you just wake up Ezra? Please don't wake up Zeb though. The two of us will explain everything to you over breakfast." Kanan ordered.

This time Sabine got up. She went into the boys' cabin. Moments later she returned with both Ezra and Hera.

"I don't recall tell you to get Hera." Kanan said.

"I ordered Ezra to inform me as soon as she found out about you two." Hera said.

"She woke me up saying something about you promised her we would explain us being Jedi. I would have woken Zeb too if I didn't think he'd kill me for doing so." Ezra explained.

"Good thing I made four plates then." Kanan said.

The four sat down and enjoyed their breakfast together. Between bites Kanan explained as much as he could about the force to Sabine as best he could. Sometimes he and Ezra would demonstrate something. The occasional mug floating up and over to someone. Kanan would refill his and Hera's caff. Ezra would refill his and Sabine's hot coco. Both making them to the girls preference. This actually went on for two hours.

Half way through Zeb woke up and joined them. Kanan used the force to pull him down a mug and made him some caff. The Lasat made himself some space waffles.

After they ate they all watched the two Jedi duel with their practice sabers. Sabine watched the whole thing with amusement.

"So Sabine what do you think?" Hera asked.

"It isn't fair Kanan and Ezra get to move things with their minds because of the force. I don't understand why everyone can't do that." Sabine said.

•So this is for . I'm sorry I forgot to mention how Sabine found out & that horrible joke I couldn't pass up. I hope this makes up for it. I'm halfway through writing Return to Lothal so that chapter should be up soon.

•The recipe for the green eggs and ham I referenced is from "Back to the Kitchen" by FPJ. I haven't made it yet. I just like the idea of Kanan cooking something from that cookbook. Also we all have recipes we know so well we could probably cook them blind. Mine is my homemade cookies and cream bars. Then again I wrote that recipe so I better be able to cook it blindfolded.

•Third, I really am sorry about that joke. You'll find out why I made it much later. Don't expect it anytime soon. You guys might kill me when you find out.

•May the Force be with you always!

•Cass


	8. Return to Lothal

The Youngling

•Time for the epic chapter I promised. I proudly present to you…

Return to Lothal

It had been two years since the Ghost had been to Lothal. Yeah, they had broken their promise to Ezra, but he did not even care. He had pretty much lost hope that his parents were still alive and would come back for him a long time ago. Honestly he knew the day they were taken away from him they were never coming back. That didn't stop him from hoping that they would. In two months he'd be with the Ghost crew for seven years. The first half of his life he was raised by his parents. The second by Kanan and Hera with the exception of those two months between his birthday and his Spector anniversary.

Today was Ezra's birthday though. Kanan and Hera were going to try and make it a good day for him. Like everyone's birthday should be. However, it was always a bad day full of bad memories for the entire crew.

For Kanan it was the fourteenth anniversary of his master's and most other Jedi's death. Hera and Zeb it was the day they lost their freedom. For Sabine it was once a day of actual celebration for years. Now it was a reminder of why she couldn't go home to her family.

For Ezra, being his birthday, Empire day was always celebrated differently. It was never a good day though. Something happened every year on that day. His parents always had a small party for him. A few gifts and some cake. That was always his favorite part. Kanan and Hera keep up that tradition. However they also gave him some space today. Mostly because it was also the anniversary of his parents arrest.

"Hey Ez. I know you want some time alone, but I have a surprise for you." Hera said.

"I'll be there in a bit." The teen replied. "I'm just thinking about my parents."

"Look, I know we broke our promise to take you back home once a year…" Hera began as she sat down beside the boy on his bunk.

"It's fine. It's kinda pointless anyways. They're not there and they probably never will be again." Ezra says.

"Well I was going to tell everyone at once, but I think I'll tell you now. Fulcrum remembered our promise to you, & gave us an assignment." Hera says.

"To Lothal?" Ezra ask.

"For a year maybe more. Lothal has a lot of people suffering and imperial presence has increased over the years. Fulcrum thought that with you being from there maybe seeing one of their own helping others out and standing up against the empire others wound stand up as well." The Twi'lik explained.

"Great I can spend some time in my tower and doing what I usually do on trips home." Ezra says.

"Just check in with us every once in a while ok. We'll stay close by just incase. Usual procedure if we need you on an assignment…" Hera started to go over the rules of a solo mission.

"I know you com me and I'll be there. Kanan and I meet at my tower for training at scheduled times. This is my sixth time doing this Hera." Ezra continued for her.

"Then you're excused from the briefing." She said. Then she left to tell the others.

The Ghost landed on Lothal later that day. Ezra immediately left the ship and headed into town.

"Ezra wait. We aren't supposed to leave the ship without telling anyone." Sabine shouted at him. She was about to run after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"He's going home. We'll check on him later." Kanan said to her.

"This is his home planet? He has family here?" She asked.

"Had, his parents were arrested here seven years ago today. He was left to live on the streets alone. He's checking to see if anyone's heard or seen them." The Jedi explained.

"He's going to come up empty." Sabine said understanding now. She had been taken from her family by the empire, but Ezra was the only one they left behind. She wondered if her family was still looking for her like Ezra was for his parents.

"The past five times he hasn't. We promised him we'd come back here and check our contacts once a year to see if there was any updates." Kanan added.

"So, do we go after him yet?" Hera ask as Kanan walked into the cockpit.

"Not yet, he was held up by stormtroopers." Kanan answered.

"I hate this wait. The kid always comes back upset every time. Remind me why we let him do this again?" Zeb asked.

"Because, if his parents are back, or send for him they would expect him to be alone." Hera says.

"I don't like it as much as you. He shouldn't be alone when dealing with this. We're there when he needs us though." Kanan says. He then gets up and starts to walk out.

"Kanan, where do you think you're going?" Hera asked.

"After him. He's not going to let anyone see him like this. However, he can't hide it from me and he knows that. I can sense the feelings he hides from us. He'll be more open if it's just me this time." Kanan says.

After running through the streets Ezra finally got to his parents' house.

"Mom, Dad!" Ezra called as he searched each room only to find them still empty. With each room he lost more hope that they or anyone would be there.

Ezra entered his old room and sat down on his bed. He pulled out his lothcat and laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes as he tries to hold back his tears. The tears were just about to fall when he heard the door.

"It's just me." Kanan says entering the room.

"No ones here, Kanan. They're still missing." The teen cried.

"I know. I knew there wasn't going to be." Kanan said as he sat next to his Padawan.

"You always know every time, yet you let me go anyways. Why?" Ezra ask.

"As much as I'd like to protect you from this I can't. You have to find this out on your own." Kanan explained.

"How?" Ezra asked. Kanan knew exactly what he was asking before he asked it. "How do you always know before I do?"

"I can't exactly explain it to you yet. All I can say is the force showed me how this would turn out. I've sensed from the beginning that they weren't coming back. You feel it too, don't you?" The older Jedi answers.

"I keep hoping it's wrong. Every time I do this I know it's pointless, but I still try. I've known all along I would never see them again." Ezra says. "I don't want to do this anymore Kanan. I don't want to go through this again. It's to hard & painful."

"I know. That's why we skipped last years trip. So much had already changed we didn't want you to go through this again during all of it. I'm sorry we broke our promise to you." Kanan says.

"I know. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to come back here. Not like this at least. I wish there was an easier way where I didn't have to do this." Ezra replies.

"There is. You just haven't been able to use that ability yet." Kanan says.

"Guess I don't have that gift." Ezra says.

"Oh, you do. You've been showing signs of it for a while now. It just hasn't developed yet." Kanan started to explain. 'Honestly, I'm shocked you haven't already started having visions. You learn this stuff so quickly I had to slow down your training just to stop your powers from growing so fast. I don't know how much more I can teach you.' He thought to himself. "One day the force will tell you exactly what you need to know about your parents. Until then your stuck with me kid."


	9. Street Kid

The Youngling

Street kid

When Ezra did his undercover missions on the streets he took little side jobs. Sometimes he would sell extra things the Ghost crew had gathered at pawn shops. He helped other Takens like himself find new families or get off world. Often the younger Takens he gave some of his old toys to. If there was a underground event going on he sold tickets. Sometimes he acted like a tour guide to off worlders.

His latest job had been a unusual one. He was thankful that Kanan made sure there was no bounty out for him the entire time. He was asked by the bounty hunter Bossk to help collect his bounty. He saved the guy's life a couple times in the process as well as cleared his name. In the end the bounty was killed, they caught a corrupt imperial (actually that was every imperial in Ezra's opinion), and Bossk ripped him off.

Unfortunately the day it all ended he had Jedi lessons that evening. Ezra was running late because of the whole thing. Kanan was not going to like his explanation.

As he got closer to his tower he saw the Ghost fighting a TIE fighter.

"Well maybe Kanan will be late too." He said as he watched the fight.

He smiled as Sabine shot down the TIE. It landed in front of him.

"You're late. Kanan's going to kill you." Sabine said. "What happened?"

"Long story but I might as well do some salvaging on the way." Ezra replied.

"Well we can wait to hear it, once you're back on board." Hera says.

"Just tell Kanan I'm on my way." The boy said.

Ezra watch the ship disappear and took advantage of the down TIE fighter. He got away with a TIE pilot helmet, but got shot at in the process by the still living pilot. He dogged it and made it back to the tower safely.

"Do I even want to know?" Kanan asked when he saw the helmet.

"This? Oh I watched Sabine shot down a TIE on the way." Ezra says as he tossed the helmet to his master. "I always wanted one of these for my collection."

"That doesn't explain why you're late." Kanan says making Ezra cringe. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

"Bossk just left Lothal. I saved his little lizard life and he ripped me off." The Padawan explains.

"Please tell me your joking." The Jedi says. Ezra just shakes his head.

"You said a Jedi values all life. Hey at least he wasn't after us, but What am I supposed to do with seventy-five credits and a strongbox. Also if anyone ever calls me shortly I'll kill them." Ezra says.

"That doesn't sound like a Jedi. That sounds like a street rat trying to make a quick buck." Kanan says.

"Hey, I basically am a street rat. I probably would be one if not for you and Hera. Plus it was part of my cover." The teen responded.

"Well, as long as you're there for the mission next week is all that matters. Right now let's get to your lessons." Kanan instructs.

After the lesson Ezra was given the coordinates and assignment for the next mission. He was supposed to be back up in case something went wrong but jump down from the roof to rejoin the crew once they had all three bikes.

"I'll be there." He says.

"If you're not I'll come looking for you." Kanan warned.

"I'll do something that will let you all know I'm there then." Ezra says.

"That I don't doubt." Kanan says.

•Quick shout out & thank you to RUHLSAR000 and your story Ner Vod for letting me use the Takens as well as your help with this story. I'm not done with them yet. I have more plans for them. The rest of you should really check out that story. It brings sibling rivalry to a whole new level. Sorry but Sunny Bridger will not be a guest star. I might make a Sara Bridger an Inquistor in this one though. I kinda like the idea, but I'm not sure yet. Probably not though I don't think I haven't finished establishing the Jedi version of Sara yet.


	10. Change of Plans

The Youngling

Change of plans

Ezra felt a disturbance in the force. It woke him up. He walked out onto the observation deck of his tower and looked up. A star destroyer hovered just above his tower. It was still a couple of days before the others were supposed to pick him up, but this was distributing enough to make him check it out.

"Guess it's time to head into town." He said as he watched TIE fighters launched from the ship.

He headed into town. After fighting though the crowd he found a gotal being harassed by the head of the local imperial academy. He really could stand this.

"I remember what it was like before your ships showed up, before you imperials ruled Lothal like the rest of the Galaxy." The old goat said.

Ezra didn't care what the imperials said next. He never cared what they said. It wasn't worth the memory to even care what they said. It wasn't going to stop him from standing up to them. He decided to stick to his cover for this.

"Hey, mister, spare a few jogan?" Ezra asked as he passed by the two imperials unclipping Aresko's com in the process.

Grint told him "scram, urchin, those jogan sate imperial property".

"Sorry, sorry. Not looking for any trouble, sir." Ezra said. "But it sure has a way of finding me." He added under his breath as he got just out of sight. He set the com to loud speaker broadcast and impersonating an imperial officer said into it. "All officers to the main square. This is a code red emergency!"

He watched as all the imperials took off leaving the gotal alone before he come out.

"Thank you!" The gotal said handing him a jogan.

"No, thank you." Ezra said grabbing a few more.

"Hey what are you doing?" The gotal asked.

"Hey, a kids got to eat." Ezra replied. 'Plus the others would kill me if I didn't bring them back anything. Besides you offered.' He added in his head.

Ezra then stuffed the fruit in his backpack and took off to the main square. He was watching the chaotic show he started when he sensed someone.

"Kriff! What are they doing here?" Ezra asked himself as he looked down from the rooftop to see Kanan, Chopper, Sabine, and Zeb. The familiar ring of Kanan's force signature whistling to him. He knew Kanan could hear his as well. He ducked out of sight as his master looked up in his direction. Luckily he didn't see him, but Ezra couldn't help feeling guilty for giving them more trouble than they expected.

Kanan looked up swearing he could sense Ezra on the rooftop. He didn't see him, but the force was telling him he was there. 'Maybe I'm mistaken. Ezra wouldn't break cover early unless something was wrong.' Kanan thought. He tapped his thigh twice as Zeb passed by.

Zeb turned the corner.

Ezra watched from above as Kanan repeated the signal with Sabine. She replied by repeating it back to him. This quid Ezra in that she was the distraction on the opt he unintentionally complicated. He was going to have to do something quick and could only think of one thing.

He let Sabine plant her explosives while he identified the main crates. As soon as they went off he jumped off the roof and landed on the bike with the larger two crates. Kanan and Zeb were both on the other two bikes.

"Ezra?" He heard Sabine say.

"Thanks for the heavy lifting?" Ezra told his roommate and master as he passed by them.

"Kareabast!" Both of them said as they realize what the kid was doing.

"If the kid's keeping his cover, but helping us out…" Zeb started.

"There's something wrong. Guy's catch up with him. Find out what's going on." Kanan ordered.

Ezra took off down the speed way. The others chased after him.

"So it is you Ezra. What's up? You go crazy or what jumping off a roof like that?" Sabine asked when she managed to get on one of his crates.

"Sorry I had to. Somethings up I need to talk to Kanan." Ezra said. He winked at her telling her to take one of the crates. She detached it and signals Hera.

"The big guy's going to kill you if he catches you." Sabine warned him. Then she com Kanan once Hera picked her up. "He wants to talk to his master."

"On it." Kanan said. At this point they were dogging shots from imperials while chasing Ezra. Kanan signaled to Zeb that he was dropping his crates and to stay behind for Hera to pick him up.

"I'm killing the kid for messing up the opt." Zeb said.

Kanan managed to get ahead of Ezra and blocked him off.

"What's up?" Kanan said.

"I sensed something last night. There's a new threat. They increase imperial presents." Ezra explained.

"That's why you made our opt harder?" Kanan asked.

"No, That was an unintentional effect of saving a vendor from Aresko and Grint." Ezra replied. "Right now I'd watch out."

Ezra took off. Kanan had just enough time to jump off the bike before a blast hit it and set it ablaze.

"Spector 2, I'm going to need a pick up & we're getting Spector 4 back a little earlier than expected." Kanan said into his com.

"I'm on my way." Hera replied

Ezra had been hit twice & wrecked the bike before the chase ended. Lucky for him he was able to detach the crate, and the Ghost showed up first.

"Need a ride kid?" Kanan asked form the open ramp. Ezra didn't know why he hesitated. "Got any better options?" Kanan says gesturing to the TIE now shooting at him.

Ezra grabbed the crate before jumping.

"Leave the crate you'll never make it!" Kanan yells. Why was beyond him. He knew Ezra was capable of making a jump like that. He had seen him do it before. It just came out though.

Ezra jumped. The crate landed in front of Kanan with Ezra still holding on. Kanan let out a sigh of relief when Ezra pulled himself up.

"Thank the force your alive!" Kanan said pulling his Padawan into a hug. He then ran to the top gun to fight off the TIEs. "Zeb keep an eye on him."

"Welcome home." Ezra mumbled to himself.

•This was actually hard to write. Those of you I let in on what I have planed keep quiet. For everyone else, you'll understand later what's going on. The next chapter is a continuation of this one. I'm sure a lot of you can figure out what's happening next.

May the force be with you always.

•Cass


	11. Relief

The Youngling

•Guys I put a little bit of Myself in this chapter.

Relief

Ezra had somehow forgotten what it was like to be part of the crew. He had been undercover for a month taking odd jobs and trying to get information on his parents. He had especially forgotten about Tarkin Town.

Ezra helped the others unload the ship of the crates they had just stole. Kanan and Hera took off with the two crates Ezra had during the chase.

Ezra spotted Myself as she approached the crate in front of him.

"Have you heard anything?" She asked.

"No, have you?" He responded. She nodded no.

Myself had been a childhood friend of Ezra's when he lived with his parents. Her parents were arrested shortly after his for helping his parents making her a taken. Ezra had always felt guilty about that, and she held it against him at first. After the Kanan and Hera found him she had been scared that he was caught as well. She was the first taken he helped. She refused to leave Lothal so the Ghost crew found a nice family that lived on a farm to take her in. Unfortunately the farm was taken over by the empire and the family was living in Tarkin Town.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" A Rodian said.

"I didn't do anything." Ezra said under his breath. Sabine gave him a look that said 'yeah you did.'

Ezra was back on the Ghost. He entered Kanan's room and pulled out Kanan's lightsaber. He ignited it and swung it.

"Careful. You could cut your arm off." Kanan said.

"It's singing again. I haven't heard it sing in a long time." Ezra says. "7 years and you still don't trust me?"

"If I remember correctly you almost killed yourself 7 years ago with it." Kanan said.

"So what you don't think you trained me enough in seven years?" Ezra asked.

"I haven't even covered half." Kanan says. "Well you coming kid? We got another mission."

As it turned out the crew had found out about some missing Wookiees. They now had a lead on where they were. The new opt was a rescue mission. Kanan actually had Ezra sit out this time. He wanted him to readjust to being back on the Ghost.

Kanan and Sabine had Zeb in binders pretending he was a hairless Wookiee. That was so going to lead to a lecture on the difference between the two species for the entire crew.

Ezra was in the cockpit with Hera for 'Flying lessons'. Really Kanan had him on look out as always since Zeb had joined the team to keep a bounty off the kid's head.

The other three had gotten in fine but something was off about this opt. Ezra felt the same thing he had in his tower. Then Kanan com was cut off mid sentence. Hera tried to com each of the crew members that were off the ship.

"Coms down." She said then started adjusting knobs to regain the signal. No luck. "Not down Jammed!"

"There's something coming." Ezra says looking out in the distance.

Hera looked up but couldn't see anything.

"Ezra I don't see…" before she could finish the sentence a star destroyer emerged from hyperspace. She realized Ezra had sensed it. This was a trap.

"Ezra, you need to board the transport and warn them!" Hera said realizing she needed to save her crew. 'Sorry Kanan, but you knew this day would come' she thought.

"What? You want me? Why don't you do it?" Ezra asked looking at her.

"I need to be ready to take off, or no one stands a chance." She said.

"I'm supposed to remain hidden. Not risk my life." Ezra said.

"Kanan risked his his for you." Hera replied.

Ezra considered it for a while.

"If all you ever do is fight for your own life then your life's worth noting." Hera reminded him. He froze. It wasn't the first time she had said that to him. He had asked her once why they helped others and stood up for them instead of just staying off the empire's radar. "They need you Ezra. They need you right now." She pleaded.

Some things must have gotten to Ezra over the past month. It took Hera longer than she thought it would to convince him. She actually had to explain the mission & it's importance to him. That was something she normally wouldn't have to do.

"It's too late for them. We should run while we still…" Ezra started.

"You don't mean that." Hera interrupted.

"I do. I swear I do." Ezra said as he got up. "Which is why I can't believe I'm doing this."

As he left he could swear he heard Hera say "I can. Like master like Padawan."

•This seems like a good place to stop. The next chapter will be callus. I hope you guys liked Myself. If you're wondering why named her that I have a poll up to name my next OC character. Right now Myself is winning. Sadly I put that in there as a joke but it actually has the most votes. When I need a name I refer to that poll to see who's winning. Please vote in it. You can actually vote for insert your name here or any 6 of the other names. Also leave a review. I really want this one to hit a 100 reviews and I'm only at 28.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	12. Some Do

The Youngling

Some Do

The Wookiees weren't there. Ezra had warned them all it was a trap. Kanan, Sabine, and Chopper had gotten back to the Ghost already. Zeb and Ezra were right behind them, or at least they that's what Kanan had thought.

Ezra was running just ahead of Zeb with imperials right on their tails. Zeb pushed past him. Ezra shoved him back. However he didn't make it to the airlock. Someone grabbed Ezra and he felt the cold and hard, authoritative feeling he had been feeling since he was in his tower get even stronger in this man's grip. He looked at the gray imperial uniform, then he looked up at his captor. From what he could see the man had light colored skin and a little blonde was showing under the helmet that Ezra had never seen one like it before. An ISB agent as far as Ezra could tell by the uniform. That explained the feeling.

The agent had a tight grip as he held Ezra close to his body using him as a living shield. Ezra struggled to get free but the man's grip was too tight. Zeb stopped dead in his tracks hearing the kid struggling. He turned around ready to fire at whoever had him.

"Get out of the way kid!"Zeb yelled at Ezra.

"I'm trying!" The kid replied.

The agent fired at Zeb with one hand while still holding Ezra tightly in the other arm. Zeb saw there was no way for the kid to break free or for him to shoot without hitting the kid. He had to leave him, and nothing hurt more than that thought.

"Sorry, kid. You did good." Zeb apologized as he left Ezra behind in imperial hands. Ezra could feel his pain as the airlock to the Ghost closed.

Kanan climbed up into the dorsal turret.

"Attention rebels surrender be destroyed. This is your first and last warning." Was heard from the ships com.

"Blow it out your exhaust vents. Literally." Hera responded. "Sabine it's time."

Kanan watched as the explosions set the bottom for the star destroyer and the entire transport ablaze in yellow flames.

Ezra watched as the agent examined Sabine's explosives artwork. He had enough sense to find cover as the red light blinked on the starbird's eye. Kallus released what it was just as it went off throwing everyone backwards.

"I can't see it from here, how'd it look?" Sabine asked over the ships internal com from the front gunners seat.

"Gorgeous, Sabine. As always." Kanan responded. Once they were safely away he headed down to meet the others.

Ezra had been put in a holding cell.

"I am agent Kallus of the Imperal Security Bureau, and you are?" The agent introduced himself. 'How polite!' Ezra thought sarcastically.

"Jabba the Hutt." Ezra replied. Kallus slapped him hard across the cheek. Ezra decided playing innocent was best. This wasn't a complete lie anyways. He hadn't been with them for a month. "Look, I just met those guys today. I don't know anything."

"You're not here for what you know 'Jabba'. You're here to buy used as bait upon our return to Lothal." Kallus said not caring what the kid said. It made no difference to him.

"Bait? You seriously think…" Ezra said pausing to laugh. "Wow, you're as bright as a binary droid. They aren't coming back for me. People don't do that." He said. For the most part that was true. Most people wouldn't come back for someone. The only exception he could really think of was a parent for their child if they could. Sure Kanan and Hera were like parents to him, but would they really come back for him. He hoped that they wouldn't. Especially since he was being used as bait for a trap. Why did Zeb have to leave him behind? You don't do that to family. Zeb knew better than anyone you never leave anyone behind.

"Search him." Kallus ordered. The trooper stripped Ezra of almost everything he had on him. His backpack spelt on the ground. Once they were done Kallus kneed him in the groin and left him alone in the cell with two guards posted outside.

Ezra recovered and started mumbling about how stupid this mission was. The Holocron fell out of his pocket. He had forgotten he even had it on him. Kanan had given it to him on his birthday to use for studying.

"Of course the only thing I managed to hold on to is this worthless thing." He mumbled. Then he asked himself "Well what else do I have to do around here? I might as well try to calm down and think about how to get out of here."

Ezra sat down and closed his eyes as he tried to think. He let his mind wonder and connect to the force as he did so. Memories of flowers blooming on vines on his tower a few times when he had been there flashed though his head like they did the first time he opened the Holocron with Kanan's couching. That was one of Ezra's favorite memories. He always had some trouble opening the Holocron but when he thought of those flowers blooming it always slowly opened for him.

He heard Obi Wan's voice again. As he listened he thought of a plan to escape.

Back on the Ghost everyone was gathered in the cockpit. They were talking about how the mission was a set up.

"The kid did alright?" Hera asked.

He did ok. Where is he?" Kanan asked as he looked around noticing an empty chair were his Padawan was supposed to be.

"I thought he was with you," Zeb lied.

"What'd you do to him?" Sabine asked the Lasat.

"I didn't do anything to him. That ISB agent grabbed him." Zeb defended himself.

"What?" Kanan and Hera asked in both ferrous and worried unison.

"The kid got garbed, ok. He didn't make it off the transport." Zeb explained.

"Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera yelled like only a mother could. What was he thinking leaving her foster son behind like that. Kanan was just as ferrous. Jedi didn't leave their Padawan's in enemy hands. No one in their right mind would hurt or kidnap a Jedi Padawan unless they wanted to deal with their master.

"They'll go easy on him. He's just a kid." Zeb said.

"We have to go back." Hera said as she exchanged looks with Kanan.

"No, no, no! No way!" Zeb shouted with bug eyes. "You can't be serious."

"It's our fault he was there." Hera said as she typed the coordinates.

"Come on Hera, it's not like I don't like the kid but it not worth it." Zeb said as he looked to Sabine for back up.

"They'll be waiting for us. We can't save him." Sabine voiced her vote.

Chopper beeped binary for "go back for him."

"He's with me. That's two against two. Kanan?" Hera replied.

"Why are you even asking? Of course I'm going back for him." Kanan said. "It's four against two."

Hera smiled at that. The other two looked confused.

"The Force always wins." Hera says remembering what Kanan & Ezra had said about the force having a vote. "Let's go get our boy back!"

"Who's the eighth vote then?" Zeb asked quietly.

"Do you really think Ezra wants to stay in a cell in a star destroyer?" Kanan replied.

Ezra climbed though the air vents until he found the room with all his stuff inside. He dropped down into it and gathered his stuff then put on a cadet helmet. He listened in on the com chatter. Among which was his escape & information on where the Wookiees were. He paid close attention to those two as he crawled back into the air vents.

Suddenly another message caught his attention. "Sir there's a security breach in the lower hanger!" A stormtrooper explained.

Ezra couldn't believe it. They came back for him. He listened to Kallus order all troopers to the lower hanger.

"Sir, this is trooper LS123 reporting intruders on the upper hanger. I believe that the lower hanger is a diversion." Ezra said impersonating the stormtroopers.

"Maybe, maybe not. Squads 5-8 diverge to upper hanger. The rest converge on with orders." Kallus said not even questioning the identifications Ezra had given.

"Well every bit helps." Ezra said to himself as he made his way to the lower hanger.

•Ok, last cliff hanger for now. No promises though. So I'm up to 31 reviews. I want a 100 reviews. Once I get that I'll post a special chapter to thank you all.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	13. Rescue

The Youngling

Rescue

"Find Ezra, I'll be ready." Hera said as Kanan, Zeb, Sabine as they left the Ghost.

Kanan noticed that the hanger was empty. "Hold this bay until we get back." He ordered Zeb.

"And this time don't leave until everyone's back aboard." Sabine adds holds one of her blasters and a sprayer.

"That was not my fault!" Zeb retorted.

"Well that's debatable." Ezra said in a filtered voice still wearing the helmet. This prevented the other three from recognizing him as he dropped down in front of Zeb.

Zeb punched him hitting the helmet so hard it knocked the kid back.

'Aren't you a little short even for a cadet?' Kanan thought as he held back from blasting the cadet. He was never more glad that he had though.

Ezra got up and took off the helmet. "First you ditch me, then you hit me?" He complained to the Lasat.

"How was I supposed to know it was you? You were wearing a bucket!" Zeb said definitely.

They were being shot at. Kallus was in led aiming directly at Ezra.

"Spector 1 to Ghost, we're leaving." Kanan said.

Hera fired from the hatch. Ezra aimed his slingshot.

"Oh no. This time you board first." Zeb said shoving him into the Ghost.

Hera ran to the cockpit. Chopper took her place. Sabine was the last to board the ship.

"Ghost raise the ramp and get us out of here!" Kanan order as soon as she was safely on board.

Shots were fired at the Ghost hyperdrive. The shields blocked them. Then the bottom of the star destroyer bursted into flames that Sabine had set by painting her starbird again and attaching one of her miracles. The Ghost made the jumped into hyperspace.

"Welcome back aboard." Hera said.

"Thanks." Ezra said quietly. "I mean thank you, I really didn't think you'd come back for me."

"Why wouldn't we? It's not the same without you. Your one of us." She says to him. "Now let head back."

"Actually we have somewhere else to be." Ezra says.

The others came in behind him crowding the cockpit. Hera was going to have to talk about this if this was becoming their meeting room. It was hard to fly like this.

"I know where there taking the Wookiees." Ezra said.

"Where?" Hera asked spinning in her chair.

"Have you heard of the spice mines of Kessall?" He asked.

The room went silent for a moment. A feeling of sorrow overcame the ship. They all had and it was the worst possible place for any prisoner to go from what Ezra could tell by their reactions. Sure he had heard of it too, but he had no idea how bad it really was.

"Slaves sent there last a few months, maybe a year, tops." Sabine said breaking the silence.

"And for Wookiees born in the forest, it's a death sentence." Hera added.

"Then I guess we better go save them." Ezra says matter of factly.

Everyone smiled.

"Setting corse for Kessall." Hera said as she put in the coordinates.

Ezra and Kanan exchanged looks. Maybe something else was being saved as well on this trip.

Ezra stood beside Zeb checking his weapons as the Ghost approached Kessall. They were all ready but he wasn't sure he was. He was worried about how they were going to get out this time. There was no way the Ghost had the firepower to even match the empire's security on this planet.

"Try not to get dead." Zeb said. Ezra glared at him. This wasn't the time to joke with the kid. He continued anyways. "Don't want to carry your body out."

Ezra faked a smile but was not amused. Kanan and Sabine entered the cargo bay. The girl in full armor complete with the helmet ready for battle. 'At least one of us will survive this.' Ezra and Kanan both thought.

"There's no place to land. You're going to have to jump onto the platform." Kanan said. He popped the hatch and the ramp lowered letting in a storm of blaster bolts in. They had already been spotted from below.

Kanan leapt out first. Then Sabine followed by Zeb. Ezra swallowed then jumped last. The Ghost fires at the troopers allowing the crew members to land safely on the platform. Ezra fired a few shots with his slingshot.

Kanan nodded for him to proceed. Ezra couldn't believe that they were relying on him for more than lookout and Intel for once.

He ran towards the Wookiees. Gunfire went everywhere. He dogged the blast in versus ways, and took cover behind crates when he could. He wasn't scared even as blast barely missed him. The force showing him the safest path. Ezra focused his gaze on the Wookiees.

The silverback Ezra knew must be Wullffwarro was trying to break out of his binders. A cub looked at Ezra hopefully as he approached. The silverback growled at him when he got in front of him to help remove the binders.

"Hey, hey, I'm here to help." Ezra told him to calm him down. He then pulled out an astomech arm and began picking the binders' lock. Once Wullffwarro was free he repeated the process with the other Wookiees. Each giving a roar of celebration when they were free, then joining the other rebels in the fight. The imperils couldn't match the Wookiees in battle. The ones that were missed by the Wookiees' ragegetting hit by the rebels' fire.

Soon there was little to nothing left of the squadron of stormtroopers. Ezra ran with the Wookiees towards the Ghost. It looked as if this opt was going to be successful despite the odds.

Then four TIEs flew out of the pit. The rebels and Wookiees gasped drowning out the sound of the blast going in every direction from both sides. The TIEs blasted the platform. One shot breaking through the Ghost's shields.

Kanan shouted though the comlink "Aft guns, Hera, get Chopper on the Phantom."

Chopper must have already been there because the gun fired immediately. The blast hit the hex wing of one of the TIEs sending it spiraling back into the pit.

The ghost zoomed off chased by three TIEs. Everyone on the platform took cover with no access for an escape. Ezra peaked over the side of the crate he hid behind.

A transport landed & Kallus got out with more stormtroopers.

"Take them down!" Kallus ordered.

Ezra punched the crate in frustration. He had somehow skipped the cub.

Wullffwarro jumped out from his cover running and calling for the cub. Ezra realized it must be his son Kitwarr. A blast hit the silverback just a few meters away.

"He'll be ok. I've got him." Zeb said when Ezra and him both rushed to help him get the Wookiee. Wullffwarro let out a cry of pain and determination.

Stormtroopers chased after the cub. Ezra couldn't think of anything he could do to help as he headed back to cover. The cub was on his own.

A TIE bursted into flames in the sky above. That would normally be good but there was still two on the Ghost tail.

"I can't maintain position!" Hera called out over the com.

"Go. Lead the TIEs away, give yourself maneuvering room." Kanan responded.

Zeb got the wounded Wookiee back to cover. The more stormtroopers the group took out the more came.

Kanan looked around trying to come up with a plan. He could only think of one thing. It was not only risky but insane.

"I'm not leaving you behind." Hera stated.

"No, you're not." Kanan said taking notice of an open large empty storage container. He had his plan. "We're running a twenty-two pickup."

"Seriously?" Sabine asked turning towards him.

"You got any better plans?" The hidden Jedi asked.

"Yeah, jump into the pit and get it over with." Zeb suggested.

Kanan didn't argue. That was probably plan b if this plan went south.

"I'll be right back. Make sure your ready." Hera said as she took off. The TIEs circled and followed.

Kanan let out a deep breath. He wasn't ready to do what he was about to do. No one was ever ready to do that.

Ezra knew that a 22 pickup was a last resort. It was only used when unavoidable and drastic measures had to be taken. Kanan knew something he didn't.

"Twenty two pickup? Care to let me in on the secret?" He asked. Clearly Kanan was about to revile something to someone.

"Kid, I'm about to let everyone in on the secret." Kanan said surveying the battle field one more time. He holstered his blasters. Ezra caught on to his plan. He sent him a message to stay hidden. He didn't want them both exposed. Then he sprung over the crates. He grabbed two cylinders and attached them together with a twist, dogging enemy fire in the process.

Kanan ignited his lightsaber. The blue blade shined brighter than Ezra had ever seen it do before.

There was a seise fire from both sides. Everyone was in shock. All eyes on Kanan in complete silence.

Kanan opened himself to the force fully. He hadn't done this since his master died. He had never even show Ezra how to do this yet. He expected a flood, but instead came a welcoming and calming peacefulness. He relaxed. A clear web appeared to him. Each being linked to him inside of it. He could see his life, actions, and destiny. Both past and future he would play a part in but didn't understand. Sure he could walk away if he wanted. It was his choice.

The others had accepted themselves. He hadn't. He hid behind lies that exposing himself would put everyone in danger. Not even showing his student what he was capable of. All in a flawed attempt to keep everyone he cared for safe. Now he had to let go of that fear. Now he need to use all his talents and skills to protect them.

"All troopers, focus your fire on…" Kallus order pausing to find the right word, breaking the silence in the process. "The Jedi!"

•I know I said last cliffhanger last time. To be fair I thought it would be. This is getting longer than I thought it would be. The next chapter should be the last Spark of Rebellion chapter. I make no promises. I do have this mapped out to where I plan on going, but I don't have every stopping place marked.

May the force be with you always

⁃Cass


	14. Becoming Myself

The Youngling

Becoming Myself

Kanan raised his lightsaber in salute. He was a Jedi again. There was no going back this time.

"Whoa!" Ezra sighed. He had never seen Kanan do anything like this. This was impressive.

Kanan was dogging and ducking every blast he could. Those he couldn't he deflected using his lightsaber. He knew where every shot was coming from, when it would come, and it's path. This allowed him to react in a way to prevent it from hitting him just seconds before it would. Kanan was single handily holding off an entire platoon without engaging in hand to hand combat.

The Wookiees didn't fail to notice. They picked up fallen blasters and joining in the fight.

"Sabine, Zeb get the Wookiees out of there… time to go." Kanan ordered not having any of it.

"Everyone in to the container!" Zeb hollered as he pulled a couple Wookiees out of the fight. Wullffwarro reached out towards the catwalk bellowing. Kitwarr hadn't been captured yet.

Ezra didn't need to understand him to know what he was saying. He looked at Kanan's acrobatic preforms in battle, then looking back to the cub. Finally he saw something he could do to help the cub. Kanan only ordered Sabine and Zeb, not him, to get the Wookiees out of there. He could hear Hera's voice repeating the phrase she had told him earlier while the others were on the transport before he was captured. The words she said as she convinced him to go after them when they realize it was a trap.

Ezra dashed towards Kitwarr.

"Kid, stop!" Zeb cried, but Ezra wasn't listening. The kid ran though the maze of crates and past the battle without being noticed by a single stormtroopers that was still firing at Kanan. He only caught the attention of Agent Kallus, who turned to go after him.

"Karabast, I swear if he's left behind again, it's not my fault." Zeb said struggling to get Wullffwarro into the container. He couldn't leave to help him. The rest wouldn't see it that way.

There was another explosion lit up the sky. Hopefully it wasn't the Ghost. Zeb couldn't tell from the distance. Finally getting the all the Wookiee in the container he turned to fire at the stormtroopers.

Kanan made another gravity defying jump. "Zeb, Hera's incoming." He said while continuing to the incoming blast. He walked backwards toward the container. Sabine fired while doing the same.

"Get in, you fur balls now!" Zeb said fighting a few Wookiees who where trying to get back into the fight. They all got in with Zeb and Sabine. Kanan was last in.

Zeb scanned the crowd. Ezra and the cub hadn't made it back yet.

"Kanan, I think you inspired the kid to do, well, something you would do." Zeb said gesturing towards the catwalk where Ezra was chasing a stormtrooper and the cub.

Kanan's calm state he had been in broke. He stood there with his lightsaber still in his hands, startled. This was the last thing he expected. He wasn't going to leave Ezra behind again. However, there wasn't enough time to go after him.

"Kanan?" Zeb asked forcing him to make a quick decision.

"Seal the container!" He reluctantly sighed. Zeb nodded and did as instructed. Kanan closed his eyes. 'You too Ezra.' He had almost said, but didn't. He had let his Padawan choice what to do. He had hoped Ezra would stay safely hidden and watched him. Going after the cub was something he should be proud of the kid for. In a way he was, but the fact that they hadn't made it back yet wasn't good. Zeb was right it was something he would do. That's what made him worry about the kid.

Kitwarr was running on the large bridge over the pit when a flaming tie fighter spiraled downward. It caused part of the bridge in front of the cub to collapsed when it struck it. The cub skidded to a stop at the edge. There was no where to go. He turned as the stormtrooper caught up with him with their gun pointed at him. The cub saw Ezra coming up behind the stormtrooper. He cried out to him help. The stormtrooper turned and aimed for Ezra.

Ezra could feel the cubs guilt as the trooper turned to aim at him. Sorry he had alerted the trooper to Ezra's presence. In truth it was unavoidable.

Ezra jumped doing a somersault over the stormtrooper landing in front of the cub who was amazed by the jump. He winked at the cub letting him know that it was ok and he was there to help him. The cub already knew that though. He turned and fired an energy blast at the stormtrooper knocking him off the bridge and letting out a scream.

When Ezra turned back around Kitwarr had his eyes closed. He scooped up the cub and saying "Gotcha." He sensed that the cub felt safe like this. Ezra started unlocking the binders.

Kitwarr noticed Kallus behind behind them. Ezra was too busy to sense him before he warned him of the ISB agent behind him.

Sabine tried to keep the Wookiees under control. She was mad at Zeb about losing Ezra again. She also wanted to talk to him about that and the Wookiees.

She didn't ask Kanan for help. He was thankful for that. He needed the time to rest and think. He leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed. He probably looked drained, but he didn't care. He was recovering and focused on sensing if Ezra was in trouble. Kanan was probably more aware of Ezra's surroundings than he was. What the Jedi sensed was happening wasn't good, but the teen was holding up for now. 'Please let me get to him.' He silently begged the force.

"Magnetic seal locked." Hera informed them.

"I hate this part." Zeb said looking at Sabine.

The Ghost lifted the container and took off. The Wookiees tumbling around into each other. One bumping into Zeb. Sabine kept her footing.

The hatch above opened into the cargo bay of the Ghost. Kanan wastes no time and leapt though it.

"Into the ship." Sabine yelled to the Wookiees. The Ghost turned making it easier for them to get to the hatch.

Kanan headed to the top of the Ghost. "Ezra went after the cub. They didn't make it back in time." He informed Hera as he climbed up. "He's at the bridge."

"We'll get them." She replies flying the ship in a steep incline, & once she got the all clear that told her everyone was out, dropped the container to where it hit the only remaining TIE.

"I know." The Jedi says. "I'm not leaving him behind. Not again."

Ezra still had his back to Kallus and finished up freeing the cub. He put the astromech arm back in his backpack. Kit wart warned him just as he sensed the man behind him. He turned around. Kallus raised his blaster to him. He knew it was set for stun. That meant that Kallus wanted him alive for some reason. That wasn't good.

"It's over for you, Jedi. Master and apprentice, such a rear find these days. Perhaps you are the only two left." Kallus said.

'So, he figured it out.' Ezra thought to himself. He decided it was better to act like he didn't know what he was talking about. In some other reality he probably didn't. At one point what he was about to say was true.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, you bucket head. I work alone." Ezra said as a sudden gust blowing through his hair.

"Not this time." Kanan's voice came from below. Kallus turned towards it. Kanan stood on top of the Ghost as it rose with his lightsaber ignited.

Kallus shot at Kanan multiple times. Kanan deflected each blast back at him. His armor kept them from burning him, but it didn't affect their impact. He fell backwards over the railing of the catwalk.

Safely back on the Ghost Ezra watched Kitwarr run freely to his father. He was glad the cub wasn't holding onto him anymore. His claws hurt. Ezra forgot the pain as he watched the father and son's reunion. He couldn't help but think about his own parents for a second before pushing the memories away. That only brought back pain.

A hand squeezed Ezra's shoulders. He looked up to see it was Kanan. They were both silent as they watched the Wookiees.

Everyone gathered to tell the Wookiees bye. Sabine translated as they thanked them with roars as they returned to one of their own ships. Wullffwarro and Kitwarr was the last two to leave. Wullffwarro roared something meant for Ezra.

"Um, he said that if we ever need help, the Wookiees will be there." Sabine translated. Wullffwarro reached out really rubbed Ezra's hair. Ezra felt the strength behind the gentle touch.

"Good luck, Kitwarr, and try to stay out of trouble." Ezra said with a smile. Kitwarr roared something in response. Sabine didn't translate. Ezra was sure it was a 'I'll try.'

"Trouble, humph. Look who's talking." Zeb said sealing the door behind the two Wookiees.

"So, are you going back to your recon opt or what?" Sabine finally asked.

"Only to get my stuff. You guys were supposed to pick me up today. Remember?" Ezra responded. "Besides what's the point. I wasn't getting anywhere. There's nothing out there for me to find on them."

"You're giving up?" Zeb asked.

"No, I'm just taking a break. I'll go back some other time." The boy said.

Back on Lothal Ezra and Kanan went back to the tower to get Ezra's stuff. They talked as they packed up his things.

Kanan remembered explaining the force to Ezra here. Ezra had said that the flowers on the vines that grew on this tower are what he thought about when he tried to calm himself down. Kanan had thought that being here would make things easier for Ezra at the time. Plus this was his place that he felt safe.

"I'm going back to the Ghost with this." Kanan said picking up one of the two boxes.

"I'll be there shortly. I want some time to myself right now." Ezra said.

"Well you know the way. Let me know when you get back." Kanan replied.

"I will." Ezra says.

A few hours later Kanan sensed Ezra at his door while he meditated.

•Finally finished the spark of rebellion section. 36/100 reviews. Hey guys leave a review if you read every chapter of this. Tell me who you favorite character is. Next chapter Three Droids on a Ship.

•May the force be with you always

•Cass


	15. Droids

The Youngling

Droids

Everyone was in the cockpit. Ezra was writing to his pen pal about the groups last few missions. Kanan always proff read them before he allowed him to send them. Mostly to make sure Ezra didn't tell him anything he probably shouldn't.

This last mission hadn't gone as planned and the Ghost crew was low on everything. Kanan considered it a victory that they were all alive, at least for now. If they did get some credits and supplies soon they might not be much longer. The crew wouldn't stop pointing this fact out either.

"I told you we'd get away." Kanan said.

"With the supplies." Sabine added. "You said we'd get away with the supplies."

"Kanan were low on everything…" Hera informed him. "Fuel!"

"Explosive!" The teen girl continued.

"Food!" Ezra added giving Zeb a look.

"If we don't get supplies and credits soon, Kanan we might as well put the Ghost in storage." Hera said.

"Well there's always Visago's job." Kanan said.

"So we're arms dealers?" Zeb asked.

"More like arms redistributers." Kanan corrects him.

"Anything that puts food on the table and frees up more time for I don't know… Jedi lessons?" Ezra says hinting at the fact that they haven't been able to actually train in days.

Kanan walks over to the kid and gently pushes him back & takes the datapad Ezra was writing on to proofread the letter before Hera sent it for him.

"Then let's find out where to go." Hera says.

"Head to the spaceport. I already know the job." Kanan says. He then laid out his whole plan.

Sabine and Zeb got on the public transport to Garel first sitting in the second row behind the droid caption. Ezra got on next with Chopper rolling in behind him. Chopper zapped Ezra once before to make it believable that he was his droid. Ezra then took a seat on one of the seats in the far column where Chopper could be in the aisle.

Minister Tua and the man she was escorting came in next. She told him to sit in front of Sabine and Zeb just as Kanan had predicted.

Kanan came in last taking the seat behind Ezra and Chopper.

The man with the minister said something in another language.

"Oh were is that translator?" The minister asked.

In came two more droids. A C3 protocol droid and an R2 unit.

"I am C3-PO and R2-D2 and I are happy to be in your service today minister." The gold protocol droid said. The minister fused at him and asked him to translate. To which he did.

Time to set the plan in motion. Step one, get the droids out of way.

Chopper started Zapping Ezra.

"Stupid droid. Quite it." Ezra commanded. Chopper zapped him two more times.

"Kid, get your rust bucket under control." Kanan says playing his roll.

"Can't you see I'm trying!" Ezra said frustrated.

"Pilot, isn't there a rule against droids in the passenger section?" Kanan asked.

"I'm sorry sir but your droid will have to move to the back." The pilot told Ezra nicely.

"No fair, if my droid is banished then so are those two." Ezra demanded.

"Sir these droids are with me, and I am on imperial business." Minister Tua said.

"Well these are imperial rules ma'am." The droid pilot turned around and informed her as he put his visor down. The minister begrudgingly obeyed.

Sabine and Zeb executed step two by volunteering Sabine to step in and translate for her posing as a level 5 imperial cadet. During which they got the location of the arms they were after. She gave the minister the wrong bay number. A few clicks later they were on Garel.

"Bay 7." Sabine whispered to Ezra once they were off.

Ezra made his way over the buildings and though the vents headed to the bay to let the others in. The entire way he complained to Kanan about not teaching him anything since he had gotten back.

"Just get to bay seven, and we'll all get paid." Kanan told him.

"So, we steal to survive. See I told you I know this." Ezra says. Shortly afterwards he drops into the bay. He opens the bay from the inside.

"So what's in these boxes anyways?" Zeb says as he walks in and opens a crate. He gasp and backs away from them leaving the crate half open.

"T1 ion disrupters. These things are band in several systems." Sabine says picking one up.

"For good reason too. Are you sure we should sell these to Vasago, Boss? We don't know anything about his buyer. What if they end up in the wrong hands?" Zeb states.

"We know his buyers not the empire. That's all that matters right? Besides we need the money," Kanan says.

"Yeah, while I was translating I found out that the empire was planning on using these as prototypes for mass production." Sabine adds.

"I just don't like knowing theses things are out there." Zeb says.

"Let's just get these things loaded and get out of here." Ezra says.

Half way through loading Chopper who was keeping an eye on the minister gave a warning that they were on their way over.

"Distract them then." Kanan ordered.

His distraction didn't last long.

"Those crates belong to the empire." Minister Tua says.

"Surely there must be some kind of mistake. These are my crates." Zeb says.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind us searching them for Ion Disruptors." She says.

"Surly not. Why would I have Ion Disruptors?" Zeb says pushing the box in front of him. "On second thought, never mind. Not today you bucket heads." He says as he pulls out his bo-rifle and attacking the imperials.

During the fight the others managed to loaded the rest of the crates and the two other droids followed Chopper into the Ghost.

"Oh look Chopper made friends." Sabine says noticing the two droids.

"My companion and I were on an imperial assignment when we were attacked by rebels." The protocol droid says. He turns to see Kanan and Zeb. "Oh dear, R2 it's them."

R2 beeps something. Chopper response with his own beeps.

"Sabine get a restating bolt on those imperial droids. Maybe we can sell them for some extra credits." Kanan orders.

Sabine gets to work. The little droid beeps something at her.

"This little droid says that they mean a lot to their owner, and he would pay a lot of money for their safe return." Sabine translates.

"I'll think about it." Kanan says before going up the ladder.

"So we're not selling the droid, but we're still selling the Disruptors?" Zeb ask.

Zeb throw Ezra out of their cabin.

"Hey, it was my cabin first!" Ezra yells at him.

"Deal with it!" Zeb calls back.

"Ezra come here." Hera calls him.

"Zeb booted me out of my own cabin." The boy says.

"I know. Do you remember our trip to Lasan?" She ask.

"Not really." Ezra admits.

"Than do you know what happens when an Ion Disruptor is used on organically?" She questions.

"No." The kid says.

"Well, Zeb does. The empire used them on his people. Few survived and none of them are on Lasan." Hera explains.

"And we were part of the search for them." Ezra says starting to realize what she meant. She nods.

"Just give him a little space today. Ok?" She ask.

"I guess I could." He agrees.

The crew met Visago to sell the ion Disruptors later that day.

"I could make some lovely music with this." Visago said as he inspected the arms.

"It's not that type of instrument!" Zeb growls.

"Oh, you just have to know how to play it to the right buyer." The crime boss said.

"First you have to buy it from us." Ezra informed the shady man.

"Finally someone on your crew that understands business." Visago remarks to Kanan and Hera.

"Just hand over the credits and we'll be done." Kanan says.

Visago stated to count out the credits. Half the creates were handed over already.

That's when the empire attacked.

"The Empire!" Somebody said surprised.

Visago started to take off with whatever he had.

"Hey, you you still have to pay us for those." Kanan yelled.

"Visago doesn't pay for half a shipment, and he doesn't pay for imperial entanglement. Hope you live to fight another day." The crime boss said as he took off leaving the crew with half the creates and to fight the empire by themselves.

"Great now what are we supposed to do." Zeb said.

The protocol droid they had picked up ran into imperial fire blathering on something.

"Spectors 3 and 6, get rid of the creates. The rest of you handle the buckets on the ground. I'll deal with the walkers." Kanan ordered.

The little R2 unit rolls over to the creates.

"R2, what do you think you're doing?" 3-po ask.

R2 beeps something at him.

"What do you mean joining the crew?"

R2 beeps something else this time to Sabine.

"Of course, overload the power currents and kaboom. You can join this crew any day little guy." Sabine replied. "Guys I could use a push."

Hera, Chopper, R2, 3-po, and Ezra each help rewire the weapons and push them at the imperial squads.

Zeb was fighting Agent Kallus.

"That idiot Lasat is going to get himself killed." Kanan cursed.

Just then Kanan fell.

Kallus got the upper hand against Zeb. Zeb fell to his knees and Kallus was about to go for the killing blow. The others didn't have enough time to help him. They could only watch.

Kanan used his arms to push himself back up as he watched what he thought was going to be the end of his friend.

Ezra could not stand there and watch his roommate die. He'd lost to much already and couldn't take anymore of it.

"Noooooooooooo!" Ezra yelled throwing his arms out in the direction of the Zeb and Kallus. He wished he could get Kallus away from Zeb. He felt something come out of his hands as he did this. He watched as whatever it was callused Agent Kallus to fly backwards away from Zeb. Ezra stood there in shock.

Kanan watched in shock. Then his instincts kicked in.

"Spector 2 get Spector 4 to the ship." He ordered.

Hera got Ezra on the Ghost as quickly as she could. Kanan and Sabine went to go help Zeb up. The three droids all followed Hera and Ezra.

"Come on big guy." Kanan said when he got to Zeb.

Zeb lay there silently. His only response was slowly reaching for his bo-rifle. This mad Kanan smile a little. He helped him to his feet and walked him back onto the Ghost.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sabine asked worried. The entire crew was standing around anxiously.

"He'll be fine." Kanan answered.

"Thanks for the save mate." Zeb gasped out in pain.

"Wasn't me," Kanan said. Zeb looked up shocked. Kanan then added "It was the kid."

Zeb exchanged a glance with Ezra.

Ezra looked up with a small grin.

"Oh, and Ezra, we get back to your formal Jedi training tomorrow. I think you're ready for something new." Kanan says.

Ezra's smile grows. Kanan can see the excitement on his face just as much as he can sense it. Ezra senses just how proud he is of him.

Kanan could never forget the look on Ezra's face that day.

•Yes, I'm alive. I know it's been a while. This took forever to write and a lot has happened in the past few weeks. I won't go into details. I'm back in school again so post will be slower. FYI I'll be switching back and forth between my stories now.

•May the force be with you always.

•Cass


	16. Shopping

The Youngling

Shopping

It was a typical morning on the Ghost. Zeb was still asleep. Sabine was painting in her room. Kanan and Hera were doing their chores somewhere on the ship. Ezra was studying in the kitchen, and Chopper was up to his usual mischief.

Ezra was attempting to lift his bowl using the force. Chopper was supposed to be recording him, but was using his programming to formulate a way to mess with the teenager. Ezra closed his eyes attempting to concentrate the force around the bowl.

Chopper saw his opening. The bowl shook but didn't start floating. Chopper picked up the bowl using one of his little arms. Ezra opened his eyes to see if he was having any success.

"I did it!" Ezra said not seeing the droids arm on the other side lifting the bowl.

Chopper started laughing, and showed Ezra that he was holding the bowl.

"Chopper! You little…" Ezra started to say.

Chopper tossed the bowl in the air and took off. Ezra chased off after him.

"Get back here you stupid droid. Don't go in there!" Ezra yelled as Chopper rolled past Sabine's cabin.

Sabine's door was open as she painted. She paid no attention to the two fighting just outside the door. Ezra noticed her though.

"You know if you ever need inspiration…" the boy started.

"I'll look elsewhere." Sabine finished for him.

Chopper entered Ezra and Zeb's cabin.

"Chopper don't even!" Ezra yelled at the droid. He turned to Sabine. "Got to go."

Sabine rolled her eyes.

Ezra went into his room. Chopper gave him a small zap and rolled out laughing.

"Kid you wake me your dead." Zeb warned from the bottom bunk.

"Relax roomie." Ezra said climbing up to the top bunk. "Besides I intend to fall asleep before you start snoring again."

"Very funny kid." Zeb says sarcastically.

Just then Ezra plopped down on his bunk and it clasped. The bunk fell down on top of Zeb with Ezra still in it. Ezra jumped up instantly.

"That was not my fault!" Ezra said defensively knowing what was about to happen.

"Don't care still murdering you!" Zeb yelled. The kid took off with the other on his tail making a mess of the ship and yelling at each other as they ran through the ship.

Chopper was in the hallway laughing and Sabine looked outside to see what was going on.

"You took out the bolts to Ezra's bunk." Sabine said seeing what the droid had in it's droid arm. She grabbed her paint and tools and went into the boys' room. She was inspired by the droid's prank.

Meanwhile Zeb and Ezra had gotten to the loading dock where Kanan was doing inventory on some supplies they had picked up a while back.

Ezra slid down the ladder and hid behind his master looking for protection. Kanan gave him a questioning look. The question was answered when Zeb jumped the railing and headed straight for the kid.

What you do this time kid was the first thing that ran through Kanan's mind.

Chopper came in laughing and waving the bolts around.

"Chopper you did this!" The two roommates said realizing what happened.

Kanan stood there with his arms cross and a disappointed look on his face.

"Enough!" Hera said sliding down the ladder after hearing the racket.

"He started it." The two roommates said at once.

"I don't care. This is my ship you're tearing up and want you off it now." She says.

"Hera you can't be serious sending me out with him." Zeb whinnied.

"There's a town two clicks that way and I'm sending you two on a supply run, and don't even think about coming back without a single Malurun." She replied handing him a shopping list.

The two sighed and left in silence.

"How do you expect them to find Maluruns on Lothal?" Kanan asked knowing that very few people could manage to find the rear fruit on a planet it didn't grow on. He had only ever known one person that could do it in his past.

Hera gave him a look that said that was her point. She didn't expect them to find one.

"Sometimes I wondered why we put those two in the same room." Kanan mumbled to himself.

Hera went to go see what Chopper did in the boys' cabin.

"Sorry Hera no entry." Sabine said stopping her at the door.

"You do realize this isn't your room right?" Hera asked.

"I was inspired and it was Ezra's idea." The artist replied.

Hera rolled her eyes as she turned around knowing that the two boys wouldn't like whatever she was doing in their. "At least it's not my cabin."

Zeb and Ezra had everything except the fruit they weren't supposed to return without. Ezra was looking at every fruit stand but coming up empty. He even asked a old family friend that told him they didn't grow on Lothal. That's when he caught on to Hera's little prank.

"I don't think Hera meant for us to find them." He told Zeb.

"Well someone has to be selling these fruit." The Lasat said.

Just then they saw a create of them. Ezra ran up to the stand.

"How much for the create?" He asked the mechanic.

"I'm sorry that crates all ready been sold." The rodian replied.

"Then maybe we can ask the owner to give us one." Ezra says trying to think of a new plan.

"From the empire? Good luck!" The rodian says overhearing him.

"Karabast guess we're out of luck kid." Zeb said.

"Ok, we're not giving up that quickly." Ezra said thinking of a plan.

"Your not thinking about…" Zeb didn't need to finish his thought.

"It wouldn't be the first time." The kid had a good point.

"What you going to use the force?" Zeb teased the kid. There was no way some fruit was worth that trouble.

"Sure, why not." Ezra said.

Zeb had forgotten just how much food meant to the kid. The fact that Ezra had once lived on the streets and had to steal to survive until Kanan and Hera found him had slipped the Lasat's mind. This was a sudden reminder of everything the boy had been though.

The two hid behind some crates as Ezra called one of the fruits to him. Unfortunately just before the fruit left the box a stormtrooper put the lid on it, and moved the create to a transport. Ezra tried to get closer but he was almost caught in the process.

Zeb had to distract the bucket heads so Ezra could escape. He lost the rest of the supplies in the process.

Then the two rebels were chased by both troopers. Ezra got up to the rooftop with what he could salvage of the supplies. Zeb didn't make it up there though. He fell and stole a TIE fighter to get away.

Ezra was still jumping from rooftop to rooftop when he heard the TIE. When he looked over at it he was shocked to see Zeb waving at him.

"Zeb, let me in." Ezra yelled into the com.

"Only if you say we're even." Zeb said.

"Ok, we're even." Ezra said.

Zeb opened the hatch and let the kid in. The two flew off.

"We should probably check in." Ezra said.

"In a TIE? Are you insane kid?"

"Maybe they won't notice."

The Ghost was quite expected for the sounds of spray paint and a dejack game. Hera was watching Kanan and Chopper play.

"Have to admit it's pretty quite without the kids." Kanan remarked.

"Maybe I should tell them not to worry about the maloonruns." Hera said.

Kanan was about to respond when the com went off.

"Speaking of the kids." He said instead.

"Hey boys, how's the supply run going?" Hera asked the two over the comm.

"We ran into a little problem." Ezra admitted.

"I figured you would. About the maloonrun…" she started but was interrupted.

"Yeah about that, we got some. Then we lost it." Zeb and Ezra both replied.

"Wait what is that I hear in the background? Is that a TIE?" Kanan demanded.

"Yeah about that." Zeb says.

"We may or may not have stolen a TIE." Ezra finished.

"Seriously!?" Hera and Kanan both yell.

"This is worse than that time you guys stole that pirate's ship on Takodana." Kanan sighed.

"Hey Maz didn't completely ban us for that." Ezra said in defense.

"Only until your twenty one and she liked you two." Hera almost laughed.

"At least tell me you dismantled the locator?" Kanan asked.

"Of course we're not stupid." Zeb said.

"Well one of the two of you might might not be." Sabine mumbled under her breath from across the room. She was listening in.

"Is it the red or blue wire?" They heard Ezra whispering.

"You cut both." Kanan answered for Zeb while pinching the bridge of his nose. Sabine burst out laughing.

"Right, I knew that because I've already done it. Just double checking to make sure it's disabled." Ezra said with no hint at a lie.

"At least he's a better actor than you." Hera said.

Kanan looked at her. 'Really, because he's lying ?.'

"Just met us at these coordinates." Kanan said and sent over the coordinates.

An hour later Zeb and Ezra approached the Ghost on foot.

"One Maloonrun just as you ordered." Ezra said formally presenting Hera the fruit. He even did a little bow.

"What happened to the TIE?" Kanan asked.

Zeb looked at Ezra as if he was the designated talker.

"We crashed it. You know so the imperials couldn't get a hold of it." Ezra said quickly.

Much to his surprise Kanan bought it. Apparently he still didn't know Ezra's tells after all these years. That or he just wasn't paying attention.

Hera and Kanan remained clueless as to what had really happened with the TIE after the two roommates adventures. Sabine and Chopper found out but agreed to keep the secret. Sabine on one condition. She got to paint it.

•So this A/N is for . Wattpad you can skip to the second built point. I am transferring most of my stories to Wattpad. You guys will be getting less updates as all my new stories will be going up there. I'm in the process of transferring all my old stories with the exception of Continuing The Story. I will finish up the stories I have here. So no I'm not dead and my account is still active. It will remain active as well.

•Congrats Wattpad you guys get the bonus chapter soon. I'm already at 90 something comments. I put a little hint to what it's about in this chapter and in one of my replies.

•Mtfbwy always

•Cass


End file.
